Follow Me Down
by IJustFellDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Kurt Hummel has decided to audition for a play, the modern day version of 'Alice In Wonderland', unfortunately so has Sebastian Smythe, the one person Kurt does not want to work with. And, of course, Kurt has ended up playing his love interest.
1. The Auditions

_Hello, so this is a rather strange fic because I have to write a play based off AIW as well as the fic and I need it to make sense and throw in stuff, the reason why I done this is because my love for Kurtbastian has made me write this and I had to throw AIW in it as well so yeah, let's get on with it shall we_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or the Alice In Wonderland characters**_

_**Pairings: Kurtbastian, Klaine, other obvious couples that I may or may not mention during this fic, and some other random ones thrown in**_

_**Rated: T (I'm not exactly sure why)**_

_**Warning: Uh…**_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

"We should audition for this."

Blaine looked away from his TV screen to see what Kurt was talking about, "What?"

"This."

Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed next to him and showed the leaflet to his boyfriend, who started to read the front page, "Come and audition for the modern version of Alice In Wonderland: 'Isn't It A Trial?'"

He paused to look at Kurt blankly, "It's not a musical."

Kurt sighed, attempting to keep positive, "I know but... it sounds fun." He shrugged one shoulder.

"What's it about?"

Kurt moved closer to Blaine to read the leaflet,

"Alice has had enough of other people's troubles, she is tired of her everyday life and wishes for something more. But one day, she gets what she wants when a rabbit in a waistcoat sends her down the hole into a magical place where she learns that the world does not revolve around her."

"Cheesy." Blaine laughed, "Who will you be auditioning for then?"

"The White Rabbit, of course, and William Ruth."

Blaine looked confused, "Who's William?"

Kurt laughed lightly, "The human version of the White Rabbit, for when Alice is in real life. Each character has one."

Blaine nodded, "Alright…"

"Rachel, Tina and a few others will be auditioning as well." He looked at Blaine with big eyes, "Please come and audition with me."

"I guess the White Rabbit is a pretty cool character."

Kurt swallowed, "So you'll be a auditioning for him too?"

"Yeah, he sounds fun." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back and tried to hide his jealousy, he could picture him now, just like West Side Story, Blaine was perfect for the main male role.

"Okay then." Kurt smiled back and held Blaine's hand, "The auditions are on Saturday."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Kurt walked into the theater with Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Santana and Finn; it was rather a large one, very rare to find in Ohio.

They joined a crowd of people who were also auditioning and a man dressed in a black suit came up to the group,

"Ah, hello…" Kurt noticed his smile getting bigger as he looked at everyone, he could tell the man was judging on who was going to be cast, "And welcome to the auditions of 'Isn't it a Trial'. I am Ray Thomas and have been cast as one of the older characters, since there were auditions for the people over the age of 25 last week."

Kurt remembered Mr. Schue talking about auditioning for it, he hadn't heard back yet on whether he got a part.

"I'm sure some of you know the King of Hearts." Most of the group nodded, "Well, I will be playing him and Mr. Hugh, who is the human version of the character. I'm excited to know who will be joining me in this amazing production."

He clapped his hands together in excitement, "Right, we must be off. To the stage everyone!"

The group followed him till they were on a stage where they will be performing.

Ray handed out scripts, "You will choose one section to audition with, and you may have others in your scene, not everyone has a big speech so you could ask for someone to join you like a friend or you could ask one of the adults, we really do not mind."

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand, "You must audition with me."

Kurt nodded, his eyes searching for people he recognized. He noticed a few warblers and people from Vocal Adrenaline. Former warbler Wes was there, and Trent, Thad, Jeff and Nick. He couldn't name the people from Vocal Adrenaline.

Ray interrupted his thoughts, "You must go backstage and when your name is called from the speakers, come to the stage. And remember, not all of you will get cast and some of you might not get the part you auditioned for, but please, do not be disappointed, I'm sure all of you are very talented."

The group all nodded before going behind the curtains.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Are you going to audition a scene with me and Rachel."

Blaine shook his head, "No thanks, I'll just rehearse the White Rabbit's speech."

Kurt tried not to show disappointment as his boyfriend smiled and walked away.

Rachel pulled him to the side, "I was thinking we do the first scene between our characters."

"Which one's that?"

Rachel sighed in annoyance, "You didn't read the script?"

He shook his head and Rachel nodded, "That's okay. Basically, Alice and William are talking about…"

The man on the speaker interrupted her,

"_Could Blaine Anderson please make your way to the stage for your audition"_

Rachel sighed again, "Just read it."

She walked off to talk to Tina. Kurt looked through the script to find his scene when he heard a familiar voice,

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned to see Sebastian with his classic smirk. He hadn't expected the flirty version of Timon to come and audition.

"Are you following me or something like that? Seriously, you are always around."

Sebastian ignored him, "So you're auditioning for this, for the part of Alice?"

Kurt glared at him and snapped, "The White Rabbit actually."

"Like your cute little boyfriend over there?"

Kurt looked over to see Blaine performing the White Rabbit's speech to the directors of the play on stage. He sighed a little, "Yes…"

"He'd be perfect if it wasn't for the other curly haired guy."

"Who?"

_"Could Jesse St. James please make your way to the stage for your audition"_

Sebastian pointed to the other guy walking onto the stage with a light brown haired girl.

"Oh god, why?"

"You know him?"

"Jesse. I have no chance."

"Well, you could audition for someone else."

"Like who?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Well, I actually expected you to audition for the Mad Hatter."

"Because I dress funny and have a weird voice? Thanks, Sebastian…"

Sebastian smirked, "No, because he's gay guy and since you obviously can't pass as straight…"

"The Mad Hatter is not gay…"

"If you had read the script properly, you would have known that the human versions of the Mad Hatter and March Hare are a couple."

Kurt turned to Sebastian in confusion, "They wrote that?"

Sebastian nodded, "But please don't audition for him, I'm going for the March Hare and the thought of kissing you disturbs me."

Kurt scoffed, "You're more likely to get the Dormouse with your face."

"_Could Sebastian Smythe please make your way to the stage for your audition"_

Sebastian sneered, "I have to go and be amazing as usual, don't put them off by your high pitched squealing."

Sebastian left him and pulled two other guys, probably warblers, with him to audition. Blaine ran over to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek, "How was I?"

Kurt didn't actually pay attention to Blaine's performance and just smiled, "You were amazing."

Blaine chuckled, "Thanks, I'm sure you will be to."

_"But I won't be the one getting the part"_ Kurt thought to himself before shaking his head and drawing his attention to Rachel as she came running up to them. Kurt could tell she had been having a fight with Tina.

"Tina said I might not get the part of Alice!"

Rachel was about to continue when Kurt shushed her when Sebastian's audition began, he couldn't see him because of people in the way of the stage, but he could hear him,

"_You think I am the one to blame for this mess!"_

The three looked shocked when they heard Sebastian playing the human version of the March Hare. His voice had suddenly gone higher in pitch, almost whiny but pleasant at the same time, almost like the Disney version of the March Hare,

"_Mark! I am not blaming you! I was just calling you silly!"  
_

"_Please don't fight."_

It was obvious that the one's who were playing the human versions of the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse was not at all great at acting.

_"This is where you be quiet, I will not have you in the way of our conversation!"_

_"How dare you shout to Dec like that!"  
_

_"How dare you shout at me!"  
_

_"I am not shouting!"  
_

Rachel carried on speaking to the two, "Tina said I'm not young enough or blonde."

Blaine shrugged, "Well, you could dye your hair, I guess."

Kurt, who nearly became distracted by the thought of a blonde Rachel, spoke in a kinder tone, "Rachel, I'm sure you could audition for another part…"

"Alice is my dream role."

"Every main part is your dream role."

She rolled her eyes and noticed that Sebastian's audition had ended.

_"Could Rachel Berry please make your way to the stage for your audition"_

Kurt smiled and dragged Rachel to the stage, "Come on. Let's prove to Tina that you're perfect for Alice."

* * *

"I'm not in it!"

Burt, Carole and Kurt were in their living room when Finn ran in with a smile on his face. He was clutching a letter.

Carole look amused, "And is that a good thing?"

"Well, I only auditioned to make Rachel happy. I'm not into the fantasy things."

Kurt snatched the letter out of Finn's hands, "Then why do you watch Star Trek so much?"

He read the letter with a feeling of desperation. He had waited for a week since the auditions and had been feeling sick every time he thought of it.

**Alice Wailing – Brenda H.**

Kurt sighed a little, he had hoped Rachel would get the part so he didn't have to listen to her complaining. But he knew the director made the right choice, Brenda Harris was 15 year old with long, curly, dark blonde hair, she was rather tall and had a high voice which was nice to listen to but could get horrible when she acted angry.

**White Rabbit/William Ruth – Jesse St.**

Kurt felt guilty as he realized he would rather have Jesse as the main character than Blaine, but he still felt sick when he realized he didn't get the part either.

He almost let out a cry but then remembered Ray's words:

"_Some of you might not get the part you auditioned for."_

Kurt quickly read through the letter to find his name and his friends. He didn't recognize most but quickly found familiar names, none of the characters were in a particular order:

**The Mouse/Mitchell – Blaine A.**

**The Dormouse/Declan Moby – Nick O.**

**Mary Ann Marie – Tina C.**

Kurt looked at his script, he remembered that Mary Ann wasn't physically in Alice In Wonderland; she was only mentioned a few times. Kurt read through till he found out that Mary Ann was in the play and was William's housemaid as well as the White Rabbit's. She had more lines than Kurt was expecting. He smiled a little and carried on reading the letter:

**Knave Of Hearts/Kendrick Hugh – Thad H.**

**The Cheshire Cat/Chester Churchill – Wesley M.**

**Sheila Wailing – Rachel B.**

Alice's sister wasn't in Wonderland, however, she did have a lot of speaking outside of Wonderland. Kurt hoped Rachel wouldn't drop out as he read on:

**The Magpie/Millie Mabel – Santana L.**

**The March Hare/Mark Hopes – Sebastian S.**

Kurt became more and more scared as he tried to find his name.

But he felt even sicker than before when he finally did:

**The Mad Hatter/Meredith Hayes – Kurt H.**

* * *

_So that's the first chapter, and I have no idea how I did, suggestions? Should I carry on?_


	2. The First Rehearsals

_Hiya!_

_First I want to say thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me._

_To answer the anon's question, the name Meredith is both a boy and a girl's name, one of my friends who is male is called Meredith, so yeah… it's a multi-gender name._

_One more important thing: Not all chapters will be the same; there will be moments in some (not all) chapters where it will switch to the actual play_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

Kurt stared wide-eyed at the letter.

The Mad Hatter?

Whose human version is in love with the March Hare?

Whom the annoying Sebastian Smythe is playing?

Kurt couldn't believe it. He read through it once more just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But it was still there.

"Did you get the part?"

Kurt turned his head on sofa to face his dad, "I got the Mad Hatter."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"No. I have to pretend to be in love with another character."

"A girl?"

Kurt sighed loudly, "Never mind."

He got off the couch and walked up to his room carrying the letter and script. He lay on his bed and felt his phone vibrate, there were 5 texts:

**_To Kurt: Who is Jesse St? Was he a better actor? Did you see him? – Blaine_**

**_To Kurt: How did I not get the part of Alice? - Rachel_**

**_To Kurt: I know you're there Kurt, Finn said you were. Call me. - Rachel_**

**_To Kurt: Congrats on the part! I'll bet you'll be amazing! And Mary Ann is finally noticed, can't wait! – Tina_**

**_To Kurt: What part of "Please don't audition for the Mad Hatter" do you not understand? - Unknown_**

It was obvious the unknown number was Sebastian.

Kurt sat up in his bed. He wondered how he got his number. He thought for a minute it might have been Blaine.

He tried to ignore his texts and looked through the script.

He read through every scene with the Mad Hatter and Meredith, most of them included him and Mark or the March Hare fighting over their relationship.

Mark and the March Hare always seemed to be getting blamed for something and Meredith and the Mad Hatter was never nice to him, only the Wonderland version was less obvious.

Near the end the problems were slowly being sorted out between the couple and the other characters. But as he was reading it, something in the script made him almost scream:

_Meredith and Mark kiss passionately_

"You have got to be kidding me." He spoke out loud.

"What?" Finn popped his head into the bedroom.

"It says 'kiss passionately', not just kiss but passionately as well! How can I do that with someone I hate!"

Finn shrugged before quickly moving out of the room to leave Kurt still in shock.

* * *

Kurt had a week to remember most of his lines before returning back to the theatre to rehearse. He walked in to meet a fuming Rachel,

"You seem happy."

Rachel looked at Kurt, "I can't believe I didn't get the part, Blaine and I tried to discuss why we didn't get them but we couldn't find any reason."

Kurt searched for Blaine and found him staring angrily at Jesse St. James, who seemed oblivious.

Kurt shrugged lightly and walked up to a board showing the characters:

**Alice Wailing**

**White Rabbit/William Ruth**

**Cheshire Cat/Chester Churchill**

**Mad Hatter/Meredith Hayes**

**March Hare/Mark Hopes**

**Dormouse/Declan Moby**

**Knave of Hearts/Kendrick Hugh**

**Magpie/Millie Mabel**

**Mouse/Mitchell**

**Sheila Wailing**

**Queen of Hearts/Mrs. Hugh**

**King of Hearts/Mr. Hugh**

**Ace of Diamonds/Aretha Diane**

**Caterpillar/Cameron Pudding**

**Duck/Daniel**

**Dodo/Donatello**

**Canary/Caroline**

**Knave of Clubs/Keane Cribs**

**Pigeon/Pauline Percy**

**Duchess/Mrs. Dew**

**Cook/Mrs. Cuts**

"Oh my god! Kurt?"

Kurt looked away from the board to see a big-eyed Chandler, "Hey!" He smiled back at him.

"I didn't see you in the auditions!"

"Neither did I. Who are you playing?"

"Knave of Spades and Keane Smith. Not a very important character. What about you?"

"The Mad Hatter and…"

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as he dragged away from Chandler. He yanked his arm free and glared at Blaine,

"What the hell?"

"I don't like you talking to him."

Blaine never focused on Kurt as he spoke; he was watching Chandler who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"So I can't talk to people now?"

"I don't like the way Chandler is looking at you."

"You're obviously stressed."

Blaine finally looked at Kurt, "About what?"

"About not getting the part you wanted."

Blaine sighed loudly but nodded at the same time, "I'm playing a nervous wreck."

"A cute one." Kurt shrugged, trying to keep Blaine happy.

"I would've been happier with your part."

"Is that so?" He tried to not show any emotion, he wondered if Blaine knew Sebastian played the March Hare.

"Yes, it is a bigger part."

"Just do the best you can with little Mitchell and Mouse, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Blaine mumbled under his breath before walking away.

Kurt stood there, already tired of the day he was having.

"Well, well, hello Carol Channing, can't wait to get this over and done with."

Kurt sighed and looked at Sebastian, "Why are you here if you don't want the part."

Sebastian shrugged lightly, "I think my family would like to see it. My little sister loves Wonderland. I would leave and go somewhere else if she wasn't so excited about seeing me as the Hare."

"You'll be perfect, you've got his teeth."

Sebastian ignored Kurt's comment and smirked before the director came on stage, capturing everyone's attention, he was as excited as Ray Thomas from the auditions,

"Well done people, you were the one's cast in my brilliant play!"

The writer, who was standing next to him, sneered a little, knowing that the director would take all the praise.

The director ignored the look the writer gave him; "First, we will get the very first scene a quick run before I'll send you off to get measured for your costumes."

The director clapped his hands in the same style as Ray, Kurt wondered if he had been copying the director for some reason.

The actors walked onto the stage and the director placed Brenda, Jesse, and Rachel in the right wings and Nick, Sebastian and Kurt in the left wings.

More and more actors were placed in the wings as well, only a few were on stage.

Kurt moved back to make some room for the others and felt himself being pushed up against Sebastian; he let out an involuntary squeak. Sebastian noticed this,

"See something you like? Or rather, feel something you like?"

He laughed quietly at him.

Kurt hissed at him, "Just be quiet, Smythe."

He shoved him with his shoulder and Sebastian fell back into Nick.

"What's going on in there?"

Sebastian got up and called back to the director, "Nothing, sir."

"Stop messing around."

"Yes sir."

Sebastian got close to Kurt to whisper in his ear, "Any more nonsense like that and I'll be dropping out."

"If only."

Sebastian couldn't hear Kurt's mumble and watched the stage as a curtain pulled up, showing a design of a big garden. There were tables and chairs spread out with cups and plates on them, only a few actors were on the set, including Tina.

Kurt watched with a small smile as the lights brightened and Brenda and Jesse walked on.

* * *

"You call this a garden?"

William followed the complaining Alice as she looked around/

"It's bigger than most."

She smiled with her head high and spoke in a mocking voice at William, "Not bigger than mine."

He sighed, "No, I guess not."

"How long should I have to be here?"

"Till the evening."

Alice quickly turned around with a shocked expression, "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."

Alice's whiny voice could be heard by a few people in the garden, "I can't wait that long!"

William noticed Sheila walking past and going up to Alice, "Be patient, my love, we're just here to see a few friends."

Alice crossed her arms and huffed, "They're not friends of mine."

Sheila kept her kind face on, "Well, Chester is here, and Millie, and Kendrick, aren't they your friends?"

"Kendrick's no fun and Millie keeps on patronizing me!"

"You have no complaints about me? Well, this is a first." Chester shocked the three; they hadn't seen him walking into the garden.

Alice scowled as Chester put on wicked grin, "You were so unimportant, I didn't feel you would need a complaint."

Chester kept his smile and shrugged, "Big shame…"

Sheila raised her voice a little, "That's enough you two."

Mary Ann had been cleaning a table and overheard the conversation, she looked at William, "Your mother is expecting you in the house."

William's eyes widened, "Oh yes!" He brought out a pocket watch and looked at the time, "She wanted me at 3 o clock. It's now 3:14!"

He rushed to the house but quickly turned to Alice, "Go talk to some of the guests, Alice, I'm sure they'll be delighted to have company."

Alice was about to protest but William shot off too fast. She looked at Sheila, who was now talking to Mrs. Cuts and Mrs. Dew, and then watched as Mary Ann was cleaning another table,

"Miss Marie, why is William so busy all the time."

Mary Ann smiled at the angry girl, "Well, darling, his mother is refusing to leave the house, some sort of illness I guess…"

Chester popped up from nowhere, "Agoraphobia?" He quickly left after his comment.

Mary Ann sighed, "Yes. I think so."

Alice laughed, "That's silly. No one can be scared of stupid things like that!"

Mary Ann looked hurt, "Well, she can... and a lot of others too"

Alice got bored of the maid and wondered off. A loud argument from the other side of the garden was heard,

"You think I am the one to blame for this mess!"

"Mark! I am not blaming you! I was just calling you silly!"

"Please don't fight."

Alice ran towards the argument.

Mark and Meredith were glaring at each other with Declan standing awkwardly beside them. She watched in interest as Mark turned towards Declan with anger,

"This is where you be quiet, I will not have you in the way of our conversation!"

Meredith pushed Declan away to make Mark face him, "How dare you shout to Dec like that!"

"How dare you shout at me!" Mark looked hurt.

"I am not shouting!"

"Hi Mr. Hayes, Mr. Hopes, Moby!"

The three stopped to look at Alice, she was grinning in excitement at the conflict, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I…"

Meredith interrupted Mark, "Well, somebody…" He looked at him as he spoke, "…Had thought it would be a good idea to quit his job this week…"

"I was fired…!"

Meredith glared and spoke harshly, "That is your fault!" He ignored Alice completely now, "Your fault!"

"You can pay the bills! You've got the money!"

"So do you want me to pay for everything now!"

Mark grabbed Meredith by the arm and attempted to yank him away from Alice and Declan,

"I swear, you always blame me! It's not my fault at all that I…!"

* * *

The director's phone went off halfway through Sebastian's line. He looked awkwardly as the director took it out of his bag.

A few seconds past before the director looked up, "I've got to talk to someone, important business. So we'll end it there for now. You better go get measured for your costumes."

Kurt pulled his arm out of Sebastian's grip and rubbed it. He had been holding on to it too tightly, Kurt guessed it was on purpose.

He ignored everyone as he walked into one of the small changing rooms with Sebastian.

A few other guys were there: Ray, and a tall, brown haired man with glasses who plays the Caterpillar and Cameron Pudding called Hank.

Hank just nodded to them whereas Ray put on a big grin, "Wow, that was beautiful, you could really tell that the couple were having some serious issues."

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, funny that."

"So you know each other?"

Kurt noticed that Ray was starting to lose his excited voice and as it calmed down, he could hear Ray speaking in an Irish accent, though it was not very obvious.

"Yeah, we met a few times at a coffee shop and we fought against each other at Regionals." Sebastian attempted to smile back.

"Ah, and so now you are playing lovers."

A voice with a strong Scottish accent interrupted their conversation, "Let's hope your boyfriend don't get too jealous now."

Kurt watched as Hank smirked at the two, clearly knowing that they disliked each other, "I'm sure Blaine will be fine."

"You sure?"

Kurt quickly glared at him, "Very."

As a costume designer walked in to take their measurements, Kurt was sure he could hear Hank mumble to himself,

"Hate and love, two passions, what's the difference?"

When Hank saw that Kurt caught what he was saying, he just laughed, "I speak true, you know."

* * *

_Like I said, not all chapters will be the same._

_I really hoped you liked this because I honestly have no idea how this went_

_Any suggestions or questions?  
_

_Chapter Question (For fun): Who is your favorite Alice in Wonderland character?  
_

_Peace out_


	3. The Restaurant

_Hello again!_

_Thank you for reading this, I was honestly worried I might have ruined it …or something… I don't know_

_I'm going to put the next bit in bold because I explained this last chapter but someone asked again:_

**The name Meredith is both a boy and a girl's name.**

_Thank you_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Finn and Mike where all at Breadstix. Tina and Mike had huge smiles,

"I love how Mary Ann is shown in this, a woman who can always see the good in people, but she can be a little harsh, she's seems almost perfect!"

"Too perfect…" Rachel mumbled, she seemed better than before but was still a little bitter.

"And the guy who plays the Duck and Daniel, what's his name?"

"Steve?" Kurt asked,

"Yeah, he's awfully sweet."

Mike pretended to act hurt, "Wow, Tina, don't leave me for this duck fellow!"

Tina giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "I would never do that."

"I find him a bit loud and annoying."

Kurt smacked Blaine's hand teasingly, "Could you please be nice, I understand you're a little upset but…"

"Well, well, well…"

Kurt head snapped towards the voice and gave an annoyed grunt, "First the Lima Bean and then the auditions, now this. You're starting to look creepy, Sebastian."

Sebastian had the same smirk as he always did; the only thing that was different was that he wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform, "A little rude, I'm still never getting a 'hello'?"

Rachel was glaring at him, "What do you want?"

Blaine was also, "Do you have a date that'll only last about 30 minutes like last time?"

Sebastian kept grinning, "It was 20 minutes actually and no, I'm here with my family…"

Before he could say anything else, a little girl with blonde curly pigtails ran up and hugged Sebastian's side,

"Sebby, mummy wants you back at the table to order."

Sebastian looked at the girl, he was still smirking but it seemed different, almost friendly. He picked the girl up and she gave a little squeak, "Could you tell mummy I'll be back in a minute, k?"

The girl wasn't listening, she got distracted by Kurt, her big blue eyes widened, "Sebby, is that your boyfriend?"

All of the people at the table and Sebastian looked at her with shocked faces. It was Kurt who spoke next, "What makes you think that?"

She smiled, "I saw you coming out of the rehear…" She stuttered trying to say the word, "...Rehearsals and I saw you taking a really, really big hat!" She spread her arms out to show how big it was "And Marchy and Hatter are boyfriends in this so you must be too."

Sebastian laughed, "No Rita, that's not how it works in the theater."

"Really?"

Sebastian nodded, "Now go back to mummy, I'll be coming as well."

He put the girl down and she ran off. Kurt watched her with interest,

"Is that your sister? The one who you were talking about the other day?"

Sebastian turned back to the table, "Yeah, little Rita."

"She's nothing like you."

"I hope it stays that way."

He walked back to his own table and Rachel snorted,

"What a waste of time!"

* * *

Alice moved away from the shouting couple and Declan followed her,

"Sorry about them, it's been like this for a long time. I haven't had any sleep." He yawned loudly.

Alice laughed, "You must hate your life, I don't know how you put up with them!"

Declan shrugged one shoulder, his eyes were drooping a little, "They're my friends, both Meredith and Mark, I can't pick a side and we do have fun times, it's just very rare now…"

"Declan, you talk to me like I care."

Declan raised an eyebrow, "I thought you did."

"No, you're the one who's following me, it makes me tired, please go away.'

Declan yawned loudly again and walked back to Meredith and Mark. Alice sighed loudly and a young man popped up from behind her,

"Bored, I see?"

Alice smiled as she saw her old friend, "Hello Kendrick."

Kendrick smiled back, "Hello Alice."

"Doing well, I see?"

"Not really, this place is awfully dull. How about you?"

"Not well at all, the divorce papers for my parents have finally been signed."

Alice looked shocked, "Mrs. Hugh and Mr. Hugh are divorcing?"

Kendrick looked confused, "I told you just last week."

"Sorry, I forgot." Alice started to walk around the garden as Kendrick spoke,

"You know, all this forgetting is really bad."

"It hurts no one."

"I'm sure it hurt Mrs. Dew when you asked her is her baby coming anytime soon."

Alice stared blankly and Kendrick started to get annoyed, "It was a miscarriage, a tragic time for all of us, don't you remember?"

"Oh dear, sorry."

"I'm not the one to apologize to. Mrs. Cuts, her cook, has been trying to help all she can but Mrs. Dew just ignores her and it has made darling Pauline Percy nervous for her own children's lives."

Alice bit her lip and tried to change the subject, "Have you tried talking to anyone to cope with your parents divorce?"

Kendrick shook his head, "No, the only friends I have are you, but you don't listen anyway, and Aretha and Keane." He pointed to a blonde haired boy and a dark haired girl chatting together, "But my mother says, and I quote, 'Mr. Cribs and Miss. Diane are very sweet but we can't mix classes now'."

Alice looked confused, "Classes?"

Kendrick nodded, "Mother doesn't like it when I mix with the lower class."

"So ignore her, we're not kings and queens here."

Kendrick shook his head, "You don't understand."

"I don't really want to. Coward."

She sneered at Kendrick before walking away; she then tripped over something on the stairs,

"A little harsh, my dear?"

Alice turned in surprise to see Cameron Pudding with a pipe in his mouth; he seemed very tired.

Alice scoffed, "I don't think it's any of your business and he deserved it."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, he could just refuse to listen to his mother."

"She's a little terrifying, don't you think?"

Alice looked up to see Mrs. Hugh complaining loudly to Mary Ann and nodded a little, "I guess so…"

"Would you refuse to listen to her?" He took a puff from his pipe as he spoke.

"No."

"Then don't say those little harsh words…" He suddenly coughed loudly and made Alice step back,

"That's not healthy, you know."

"I know." He stared at the pipe, shrugged, and took another puff, only to end up coughing again.

Alice moved away with a disgusted face, she bumped into a table that had five people around it, a dark haired woman stood up, she seemed over-excited,

"Sweet love Alice, how are you?"

Alice turned around to see them, "Miss Mabel?"

The woman smiled, "Sweet love, I told you to call me Millie, Mabel sounds too formal to me."

A small man from the table mumbled, "Not to me."

Millie kept her smile, "Shut up Mitchell."

Mitchell put on a mocking smile for a second before another man turned to Alice, "You wanted to say something?"

Alice shook her head, "No nothing Daniel."

A tall man spoke, "Good because we probably can't afford that either." He, Daniel and a blonde haired girl laughed loudly at the bad joke.

Mitchell threw his head on the table and Mabel sighed, "That's not a very funny joke, is it now Don?"

Don shook his head, "No love, just trying to put a little spark into this bull…"

"What are you talking about?" Alice interrupted.

"We're getting kicked out girl!" The blonde haired girl called out.

Mabel turned to her, "No, we are not. We are in a struggle, right Caroline?"

Caroline just laughed, "Stop denying it girl, we can't do anything about it!"

Daniel and Don laughed with her and Mabel turned back to Alice, "You run along sweet love, don't you worry your little head about us."

Alice put her hands on her hips, "Like I would bother to care about someone like you."

She raised her head a little and walked away from the five, leaving a horrified Mabel to stare after her.

Alice wondered around the garden till she was completely alone. She sat on the ground and sighed heavily,

"Why does everyone keep talking to me about their problems? When will they understand that I don't care and probably never will?"

She kept on talking to herself, "I want to escape, and I want to find a place where people will not talk to you about their stupid thoughts."

Just then, a white rabbit in a waistcoat ran by,

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" He exclaimed as he took out a pocket watch.

Alice stood up, "That's strange…" She mumbled, "Rabbit's don't talk and they certainly don't wear waistcoats..."

"Oh dear! I shall be late!"

It hurried past her and scrambled down a large rabbit hole.

Alice stood there for a second, wondering if she had been seeing things.

She then decided to take a look and went on her knees to see down the hole the rabbit went down.

"Nothing but dark…"

She didn't complete her sentence as she tripped and fell down the hole.

* * *

The director smiled and stood up clapping,

"Well done people, our first scene and it's already looking brilliant!"

Kurt walked to the other side of the stage to where Blaine was sitting,

"That was amazing."

Blaine nodded a little and stood up, "I could've been better but it's such a small role."

The blonde haired girl named Carlotta, who was playing Caroline and the Canary, grunted in annoyance, her role was one of the smallest in the play. They both tried to ignore her,

"You were amazing, that's all I can say."

He hugged Blaine tightly and saw over his shoulder Hank and Sebastian talking in the corner whilst watching them.

Kurt pulled away and walked towards them,

"What were you talking about just then?"

Hank spoke first, "Well, my fellow actor, Sebastian here told me that your boyfriend, Bernard…"

"Blaine."

"Bob, is too good for you."

Sebastian shrugged, "He is, have you seen him?"

Hank snorted loudly, causing most of the people on stage to look at them, "I'm more into the personality and the looks of Kurt are rather dashing."

Kurt stared, "Are you…?"

"Not at all, darling Olivia over there is my fiancée." He pointed to a red headed woman who was rehearsing the lines of Mrs. Hugh and the Queen of Hearts.

Kurt nodded silently and Sebastian spoke, "So what you're saying is I shouldn't be interested in Blaine?"

"I have no play in this game."

"You're not making any sense."

"Nor are you with this whole 'Ben's…"

"Blaine."

"'Barry's too good for Kurt' thing."

He walked off with a smirk, leaving the two alone. Sebastian shoved his hands into his pocket,

"I hate him."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Then don't talk to him."

He walked away but Sebastian followed, "Did you hear what he said? It was like he was trying to set us up together."

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe he was, just ignore him."

Kurt tried to get away but Sebastian kept on walking behind him, "Like I would ever want to be with you."

"No one's asking."

"I wish my sister didn't love Alice In Wonderland so much."

"I rather like your sister."

Sebastian stopped, "Really?"

Kurt turned to face him and nodded, "A little enthusiastic but sweet."

"Oh." Sebastian tried to hide his shocked face as Kurt turned to walk into the dressing room.

Kurt opened a closet door to find his costume and Sebastian followed him in, closing the door behind him.

Kurt sighed, "Could you leave me alone?"

Sebastian stared blankly, "I'm bored."

"Then go and annoy someone else."

"Like Blaine?"

Kurt was about to reply but he then heard the door lock click. Sebastian stared at the doorknob before reaching out to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

They both heard a few whispers and a giggle from a young girl. Sebastian punched the door,

"Damn it! Brenda, that's not funny!"

The giggling faded as Brenda ran out the room, leaving both Sebastian and Kurt trapped in the closet.

* * *

_The New Directions will be featured soon so that'll be fun.  
_

_Hope this was okay, any questions or suggestions or did you like anything?_

_Peace out_


	4. The Closet

_Hello! I remember asking the question 'who is your favorite Alice in Wonderland character?' most of you went for the Mad Hatter. The Cheshire Cat was pretty popular as well, I think the Dormouse and the White Rabbit were mentioned a couple of times, none of you mention the lovely March Hare who just so happens to be my favorite character but I'm okay with that._

…_I always write too much_

_Moving on!_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

"Damn it! Brenda, that's not funny!"

Kurt jumped as Sebastian's shouted, he kept on trying to open the door but it was no use. Sebastian became quiet and Kurt mumbled to himself,

"I bet it was Hank."

Sebastian shook his head, "No, you know what the young ones are like, playing pranks seems to be hilarious to them."

"How long do you think we'll be in here then?"

Sebastian's eyes widen, "I don't know." He smacked the door, "God no! I don't want to be stuck in here with you!"

"You were the one who followed me in here!' Kurt snapped.

"Well, I didn't expect this would happen! I was bored!"

Kurt sighed and suddenly noticed how small the closet was.

"Will there be enough oxygen for us?"

"Don't act paranoid, someone will find us soon…" His words were rushed.

"I'm not sure."

"Kurt, stop this. Stop talking!" Sebastian shouted before turning away and leaning against the door.

Kurt couldn't see properly for the closet had barely any light but he noticed Sebastian was breathing heavily,

"Sebastian?"

"What?" His voice seemed weaker than before.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Stop talking!"

Kurt shut up and waited, he wanted to ask Sebastian how long till someone would realize they were missing but he felt he would shout at him again.

It had been a few more minutes till Kurt heard a rustling and felt something sit by his feet. He looked down.

It was hard to see but Kurt could make out the sight of Sebastian with his chin resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. He could see him rocking back and forth slightly.

"Sebastian?"

No reply.

"Sebastian, are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Sebastian said stubbornly, "I just didn't feel like staring at your stupid face for an hour or so."

"We can barely see anything…"

"I'm fine!"

Kurt took the risk of sitting down next to him, it was a tight space but it meant Kurt could see Sebastian's face a little,

"Get back up." Sebastian face was blank, no emotion whatsoever.

Kurt sighed, "No, my legs hurt."

"I said get back up before I force you."

"Was that a threat?"

"Get up!"

Kurt started to get annoyed at Sebastian yelling, "No! What is your problem?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What are you…?"

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as Sebastian shoved him to the other side of the closet before wrapping himself into a ball again.

"What the hell?"

"I told you to get up and you didn't." Sebastian mumbled.

As Kurt sat and stared at Sebastian, wondering what was wrong with him, he heard him sniff.

Kurt thought his ears were playing tricks on him at first.

But there it was again, louder than last time, a loud sniff and then a very faint whimper.

Kurt sat up a little. Before murmuring,

"Sebas…?"

"Stop asking if I'm fine!" Sebastian's voice cracked a little.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not…"

"You are. What's wrong?"

Sebastian didn't reply. Kurt thought for a bit before speaking again,

"Are you claustrophobic?"

It took a minute before Sebastian replied, "Yes."

Kurt paused, wondering what to say next before Sebastian spoke first,

"Don't ask me anything else please? This is too humiliating."

Kurt nodded but said nothing else.

* * *

They waited for a long time, Kurt didn't know how long. The only thing that made any noise was the occasional sniff from Sebastian.

Kurt was about to fall asleep when he heard the door click. He and Sebastian quickly stood up to find the writer of the play opening the door,

"What are you guys doing here?"

Kurt looked past the writer and saw Ray, Santana and a few other cast members watching them,

"We accidentally got locked in."

Kurt could see Brenda staring at Sebastian; she looked terrified and guilt ridden.

Kurt looked at him as well, his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from tears. When he looked at Kurt, he attempted to smirk,

"Told you someone would find us."

Kurt just stared at him and Sebastian smirk faded away a little, knowing that Kurt didn't believe he was okay now.

Santana spoke up, "You were in there for two hours."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Wow…"

She nodded, "Yeah… We better be off now, Blaine's expecting you in the car."

Kurt nodded before taking one final glance at Sebastian; he nodded to him and walked off in the opposite direction.

Brenda turned to Kurt and grabbed his arm,

"I-I didn't know he was going to be that upset! I thought it be funny! Seba..."

"Don't worry Brenda, I didn't know either."

Her eyes went big, "Do you think they'll kick me out of the show?"

Kurt shook his head, "Just go to Sebastian and apologize, I'll tell the others that I accidentally locked myself in there with him."

Brenda mumbled an apology to him before running off to talk to Sebastian.

* * *

"I actually saw him cry."

Finn, Sam, Blaine and Kurt were sitting around the dining room table. Santana had told Blaine what she saw and he told Finn and Sam. Kurt had his head in his hands,

"And I didn't know what to do. I should have helped him."

Finn shook his head, "No, he's a dick."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Yeah Kurt, you know what he was like to you. Remember the rock slushie, at least I was there to take the bullet."

Kurt sighed, "But he seemed so scared."

Sam, who had been quiet through the whole conversation, finally spoke, "You know, I think you did the right thing. My little brother has claustrophobia, but sometimes he's too stubborn to admit it, it's best to literally leave them some space."

Kurt looked up and Sam shrugged, "Just saying."

Kurt was about to reply but he heard Blaine mumbling to himself, "I could've been a better March Hare than him. Have you heard his voice, why does he have to make it so weird?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before smacking his hand on the table to get his boyfriend's attention, "This isn't about you Blaine, Sebastian looked like he was going to have a panic attack if he stayed there any longer."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Why are you friends with him all of a sudden?"

"I'm not his friend. I don't like him at all, in fact, I hate him. But at least I can tell he's still human and he was scared in that closet."

"Good."

Kurt sighed heavily, attempting to calm down. Sam brushed a hand through his hair and put on an awkward smile, "Finn, I needed to talk to you about... comic books."

Finn had a blank expression, "What?"

Sam ignored Finn and pulled him by the arm out the room to leave the couple alone.

"Blaine, I know you're upset, and we've had this conversation so many times but for once in your life could you…?"

"What? Be nice to Sebastian? He hurt you and me both, Kurt."

"I know but I feel so guilty about not doing anything. Imagine if your fear became real, I guess you would be feeling as terrified as he was."

"He deserves it."

"Blaine, please…"

Kurt reached out to hold Blaine's hand on the other side of the table, "If you could not be angry at Sebastian, just this once."

Blaine looked down at their hands, "I can't. He's so frustrating, I wish he didn't ruin this play."

"He didn't, okay, we can still make this fun for us."

"No, I saw the script, he kisses you. I don't want to watch that." He paused before looking back up, "I really think you should quit."

Kurt quickly moved his hands away from Blaine's, "Quit? You think I should quit?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, then I won't have to see you two…"

"Blaine, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you quit with me?"

Blaine chuckled a little, "Umm, no Kurt, because I don't kiss anyone so it won't hurt your feelings."

"But…" Kurt stuttered, "So you get to carry on with this play and I just quit?"

Kurt watched Blaine nod again before standing up.

Blaine looked surprised "Wait? Where are you going?"

"I think you should leave."

"Kurt, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Please leave."

Blaine face changed to a sneer, "You don't understand how I feel."

Kurt nodded, "I guess so, now could you please leave?"

Blaine walked out the room with a grunt, leaving Kurt alone in the dining room. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and saw a text from an unfamiliar number,

**_To Kurt: Don't tell anyone - Unknown_**

Kurt sighed, too late for that now.

* * *

Alice fell into a darkened place; she could barely see anything.

She grinned to herself as she looked up, "Well, after such a fall as that, I shall think nothing of tumbling down stairs! How brave they'll all think me at home!"

She began to look around the darkened place, "I wonder how many miles I have fallen, I must be somewhere near the center of the earth. Now wouldn't that be four thousand miles down?"

She slowly got up, "That's probably the right distance." She took a step forward, "Then I wonder what Latitude or Longitude I've go to… what does Latitude or Longitude mean?" She muttered to herself.

Alice paused as she saw the White Rabbit run by, "Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"

She tried to chase it but stopped as the place got lighter and she saw a small door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"I'm trapped! How do I…?" She turned to see a three-legged table. A golden key and a glass bottle with a note attached to it was on it.

She quickly grabbed the key and opened the door, however she was too big to fit through it and she shut the door, "I wish I could shut up like a telescope."

Alice walked back, placed the key back on the table and picked up the bottle, "Drink me… well, it's not marked poison."

She quickly took a sip, "It tastes of cherry tart… and custard…" She pulled a face, "Pine apple, roast turkey, and toffee…" She looked confused, "And buttered toast? Oh, what a curious feeling, I must be shutting up like a telescope!"

She turned away from the table to see that the door was growing; she looked up to see the table was high above her.

She tried to open the door but it was locked and she looked up to the table, "The key…" She paused as she started to sob but wiped her eyes quickly, "There's no use in crying like that." She continued to talk to herself in a harsh manner, "I advise you to leave off this minute."

Alice walked to the door and accidentally tripped over a little glass box. She bent down, opened it and picked out a cake,

"Eat me." She thought for a moment, "Well, if it makes me grow larger, I can reach the key; and if it makes me grow smaller, I can creep under the door."

She took a bite out of it, "Which way? Which way?" She mumbled as she took more bites

The door and table grew smaller, much smaller than Alice,

"Curiouser and curiouser."

* * *

_I'm not known for being fast at updates, in fact, I'm rather slow, but I hoped you liked this chapter and most of Alice's speech is from the book itself because I wanted it to be very like Lewis Carroll so if you haven't read the book hopefully this will make some sense._

_Chapter Question: Which is your favorite Alice In Wonderland movie?_

_Peace out._


	5. The Lima Bean

_Hiya, sorry about the long, long pause but I have a lot on my mind and this is surprisingly hard to write._

_One person did ask if I was not updating because I gave up. I won't give up, if I did, I would tell you on fanfiction or tumblr or twitter and delete the story, but I haven't so don't worry, I'm not planning to end this anytime soon._

_I asked a question about what's your favourite AIW film, most of you said the Tim Burton version, it was really good, though Disney is my favourite, but Burton really did a fine job of making each character unique and different from the original._

_Moving on…_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**_  
_

* * *

Kurt was at his usual spot in the Lima Bean when he heard a whistling near him. He looked up to see Sebastian taking a seat next to him with his coffee, whistling the tune of 'Unbirthday Song'.

"Wow, you're really taking this show seriously."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "The only reason I'm sitting with you, Mad Hattress, is because there are no other seats, let me enjoy my coffee in private."

"As long as you don't whistle that song."

"Can't help it." He sighed, "My sister won't stop watching 'Alice In Wonderland'."

"How sad for you."

"Well, at least it has Jerry Colonna in it."

Kurt frowned as he took a sip of his coffee; "He's a man with a big moustache and a funny voice."

Sebastian's eyes widened, "He's a genius, how can you think differently?"

Kurt shrugged, "I always pegged you as an Adam Lambert fan."

"Is it because he's sings a lot of sexual songs? How witty of you."

Kurt grinned at Sebastian, "I always thought if you were a fan of anything, you'd find it attractive."

"Everyone has wanted to kiss a Disney character once in their life."

Kurt paused in shock as Sebastian got his script out of his bag, "I'm disturbed."

"So was my mother."

"How could you want to kiss a Hare?"

"He has human characteristics." Sebastian didn't bother to look at Kurt as he read his lines, "I'm sure you wanted to marry Prince Charming or whatever."

"Because he's human!"

"Don't shout, you sound like Kate Bush."

Kurt groaned before carrying on, "So how many times has your sister watched Alice In Wonderland."

"About four times this week, including last night, I think I act the whole movie right now."

Before Kurt could speak again, Blaine sat next to them. Kurt noticed he seemed more lively than usual,

"What are you guys talking about?"

Sebastian looked up from his script and smiled at him, "Alice, the Disney version."

Blaine nodded, "Good movie."

Kurt sighed, his arm moved across the table to hold Blaine's hand as he spoke, "Yes, but it did lead on to Sebastian wanted to make out with rabbits."

"Hares." Sebastian corrected.

"Same thing."

"Hares are bigger."

"Still."

Sebastian smirked when Kurt through his arms up in frustration. Blaine interrupted them,

"So is that why you tried to copy the March Hare's voice."

"I do a lot of impersonations to entertain my sister."

Kurt took a glance at Sebastian when he mentioned her, "You two seem very close."

"And you seemed surprised." Sebastian looked down and continued reading his script.

"Well, you seem very…" He paused when he realized Blaine was sitting next to them, "…A little cold when you're with others."

"She's family."

They all paused before Sebastian grabbed his script and got out of his seat,

"Rehearsal for the next scene is at 4pm, Blaine's turn to shine." He winked at the two, "See you there."

* * *

The director was late for rehearsals and everyone was waiting by the stage. Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the audience.

"Hank won't stop starring at you."

Kurt looked up to see him smirking, "I'm used to it, Sebastian and I have come to the agreement that he's a little creepy."

"You and Sebastian had an agreement?"

"You act like that's a bad thing." Kurt looked back to Rachel.

"You hate each other."

"Hate is a strong word, young lady."

Rachel turned to see Hank and rolled her eyes, "We having a private conversation."

He shrugged, "You were speaking loudly." He coughed as he changed the subject, "Have you ever heard of Pride and Prejudice?"

They both nodded and Kurt spoke, "I'm not going to fall for…"

Hank raised a hand, "Not what I'm saying, you have a boyfriend, Bill..."

"Blaine."

"Bailey, what I am saying is that it is possible."

"Not in my case."

"Maybe not, but it's not just that book. There was Devil's Cub and the film Bridget Jones…"

"It's fictional." Kurt interrupted and glared at him.

Hank smirked got wider, "Don't let something in the past effect something in the future." He turned to look at Sebastian, who was talking to Jesse, "If you two stop fighting and start talking, you'd help each other."

Rachel sighed loudly, "Please leave."

Before Hank could speak again, the director and writer walked in,

"Everyone, take your places for the pool of tears."

Blaine and Jesse both went to the wings of the stage whilst Brenda walked onto the stage, her blank face changed to a scared one as she turned into Alice.

* * *

"Curiouser and curiouser."

Alice picked up the golden key and walked back to the door. She sat down to look through the keyhole, but she still couldn't get in.

She looked away from the door and began to cry again, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself," She said, "To go on crying in this way! Stop this moment, I tell you!"

But she still cried and her tears started to make a small pool.

Alice then heard the sound of footsteps, and she dried her eyes with her hands to see who it was.

The White Rabbit, with a pair of white gloves in one hand and a large fan in the other, walked past, "Oh, the Duchess! She'll be savage if I've kept her waiting!"

Alice was feeling so desperate that she was ready to ask anyone for help. So, when the White Rabbit walked past her, she called out, "White Rabbit! Please…"

He jumped violently, dropping his white gloves and fan. He didn't look back as he ran away from her.

Alice picked up the gloves and fan, "Dear, dear! How queer everything is today! And yesterday things went on just as usual. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, who in the world am I?"

"I'm sure I'm not Sheila." She said, "For her hair is so dark, and mine is so light; and I'm sure I can't be Mabel, for I know all sorts of things, and she knows such a very little! Oh dear, how puzzling it all is."

She began to fan herself as she spoke, "I'll try to see if I know all the things I used to know. Let me see, London is the capital of Paris, and Paris is the capital of Rome, and Rome… no."

Alice sighed, "That's all wrong, I'm certain! I'll try and say 'How doth the little…'"

She crossed her hands on her lap, and began to repeat it, but her voice was hoarse, and the words did not sound right:

_"How doth the little crocodile_

_Improve his shining tail,_

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every golden scale!_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin_

_How neatly spreads his claws,_

_And welcomes little fishes in,_

_With gently smiling jaws!"_

Alice paused before sighing again, "I'm sure those are not the right words." She started to cry again, "I must be Mabel after all, and I shall have to go and live in that broken, miserable house, and worry about being kicked out of it with the others!"

She sobbed loudly, tears streaming down her face " I am so very tired of being all alone here!"

She looked down at her hands and was surprised to see that she had put on one of the Rabbit's little white gloves while she was talking.

Alice pulled a confused face, "How can I have done that?" She said out loud, "I must be growing small again."

She got up and walked to the table, she was now shrinking quickly and she soon found out that the cause of this was the fan she was holding.

She dropped with a horrified squeak, "That was a narrow escape." Alice said, "And now for the garden!"

But as she ran back to the door, she realized that the golden key was still lying on the table.

"And things are worse than ever!" She shouted, "For I never was so small as this before, never! And I declare it's too bad, that it is!"

As she spoke, her foot slipped and she was up to her chin in water. She was in a pool of her own tears.

"I wish I hadn't cried so much."

She then heard something splashing about in the pool, and she swam nearer to see what it was.

A little mouse was swimming past her with a confused expression.

"Oh Mouse, do you know the way out of this pool? I am very tired of swimming about here."

The Mouse looked at her with curiosity, but said nothing.

"Perhaps you don't understand English?" She said to it, "Could you be French like Mitchell? I only know a few sentences in French…" She paused to think, "Ou est ma chat?"

As she noticed her sentence didn't make sense, the Mouse gave a sudden leap out of the water, and shook with fright.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Alice cried, "I quite forgot you didn't like cats.'"

"Not like cats!" shouted the Mouse, in a terrified voice, "Would you like cats if you were me?"

"Well, perhaps not." She said calmly, "But don't be angry about it. I wish I could show you my cat, you'd like her." Alice went on, half to herself, as she swam about in the pool, "And she sits purring so nicely by the fire, she's such a capital one for catching mice… oh, I beg your pardon!" cried Alice as the Mouse gave a shout, "We won't talk about her any more if you'd rather not."

"We indeed!" cried the Mouse again, who was trembling now, "As if I would talk on such a subject! Our family always hated cats: nasty, low, vulgar things! Don't let me hear that again!"

Alice tried to change the subject, "Are you of dogs maybe?" The Mouse did not answer, Alice went on, "There is such a nice little dog near our house, it sits up and beg for its dinner, and all sorts of things, and it belongs to my friend, William. He says it kills all the rats and… oh dear!" She put a hand to her head, "I'm afraid I've offended you again!"

The Mouse began swimming away from her quickly. She called out to him, "Mouse dear! Do come back again, and we won't talk about cats or dogs either, if you don't like them!"

When the Mouse heard this, it turned round and swam slowly back to her, his face was pale and it said in a low trembling voice, "Let us get to the shore, and then I'll tell you my history, and you'll understand why it is I hate cats and dogs."

* * *

The scene ended and the writer stood up,

"Excellent guys, all of you. It'll be even better when the scenery and costumes are…"

The director interrupted the writer

"I have an important announcement." The writer glared him but he ignored it, "The first performance is in a month and we really need to speed it up, so I am putting you in groups for learning your lines quicker and sorting out costumes."

The writer started to mumble, "I was getting to that part."

He ignored the writer again, "So the list of groups will be on the board outside with the times of your rehearsals, any complaints, see me or our writer."

Kurt groaned loudly as he and Rachel got up, "It's a shame I don't have any scenes with you or Blaine."

"We'll just have to live with it. I probably don't have anything to rehearse but the beginning and end, everyone is involved with that." She smiled up at Kurt, "At least I learned all my lines unlike some people."

She quickly glared at Carlotta. Kurt laughed, "She'll learn quickly enough, she leaves everything down to the last minute."

Rachel nodded, "That's good, I can't be mad at her anyway. She's twice my size in height and too friendly."

They went outside and saw the board with a bunch of the cast members crowding around it.

Kurt pushed through everyone to read it and, with a tired voice, mumbled, "Let me guess, I'm with Sebastian."

Nick joined him and read the times, "Yep, with Brenda, and me, at 6pm." He gave a quick glance at Kurt, "Rehearsing the tea party scene."

* * *

_Anyway, sorry for the long pause, you might have to get used to them and I really hope you enjoyed this (because I'm really nervous about how this is going... oh god)._

_Chapter Question: What was your favourite scene from Alice In Wonderland?_

…_I ask these questions so I know more about my readers, I might ask glee related ones sooner or later._

_Peace out._


	6. The Caucus Race

_Hello!_

_So it's 11:19pm and I feel like I'm gonna go crazy_

_Thanks for the reviews and love and I love you guys so much, thank you so much for reading this  
_

_...Moving on  
_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

"You're saying the line wrong!"

"Well, at least I don't sound like a drunken rabbit!"

"Charming!"

Brenda and Nick thumped their heads on the table for the fifth time that day. They, including Kurt and Sebastian, were crowded around a table at Nick's house, attempting to rehearse.

"Honestly, I think the voice is rather dumb after a while."

"Well, I'm sorry, princess, but the director likes it."

Nick sighed loudly, "Can we just agree to disagree?"

Kurt smacked his hand on the table, "Your voice sounds silly and I think you should stop it." He turned to Brenda, "Don't you agree?"

Brenda didn't bother looking up, "I don't feel like picking a side…"

"Wimp." Sebastian mumbled, his eyes still on Kurt.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Guys, we don't have time for this complaining. Can't you put all this anger into your acting? You're talking like the characters."

"Sebastian's voice is ruining it." Kurt exclaimed, "And it's distracting me."

"Ignore it and keep going…"

Sebastian smirked, "The princess can't do that, he has to have everything his way."

"Real life Marchy and Hatter…" Brenda murmured to Nick, "Makes me feel like Alice so I guess their complaining is working."

"It would be more helpful if they said their actual lines." Nick mumbled back, pointing at his script, "But it does make me feel tired."

A loud slam of the door interrupted their conversation. Sebastian had left in a fury. Nick cried out in annoyance.

"Kurt, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing much." Kurt said with his eyes on his script, "He's the one making all the complaints."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "You're the one who was complaining about his voice. You two need to get your act together and start performing this play before I decide to quit." He stood up, "I'm going home."

And with that, Nick walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. The two paused for a minute before Brenda spoke,

"Wait, doesn't he live here?"

* * *

As soon as Kurt got home, he ran to his room, slammed the door closed and fell onto his bed.

He had been on edge all day, he hadn't talked to Blaine since they had met with Sebastian at the Lima Bean and he was beginning to grow tired of the play.

After an hour had past, he heard the sound of footsteps coming up to his room. His dad opened the door,

"Kurt? Someone wants to talk to you."

Kurt didn't look up, "Who is it?"

"He said his name's Sebastian."

"Tell him to go away."

Burt was about to reply when they heard a shouting coming from the phone,

"_I can still hear you guys!"_

Kurt grunted before getting off his bed and taking to phone, "What do you want?"

"_What a nice way of saying 'Hello'."_

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"_I just had a rather unpleasant conversation with Nick saying…"_

"Should I leave?" Burt interrupted.

Kurt shook his head before speaking to Sebastian, "I know he's angry with us…"

"_More than angry."_

"But you were driving me crazy…"

"_You were the one complaining..." _There was a long pause before he spoke again, _"But listen, I'd actually like to keep Nick as a friend so I'm thinking we should do some private rehearsals."_

Kurt scoffed, "Like I would want to do that with you."

"_It's not much, I want the play to be good and it would help if we did…"_

"I'm not rehearsing with you and that is that."

Kurt hung up before Sebastian could reply. He gave the phone back to his dad.

"You okay?"

"Its just Sebastian, he's driving me crazy…"

"He sounded pretty nice when he talked to me."

Kurt threw himself back on the bed, "Dad, he tried to throw a rock salt slushie at me."

Burt's face hardened before he took a deep breath, "Okay, so he's a bit of a jerk but that shouldn't stop you from being in this play."

"Maybe I should quit, Blaine doesn't want me in it."

"It's your choice, Kurt, don't let anyone spoil your fun." Burt shrugged his shoulders, "The Mad Hatter seems like a pretty good role, don't throw it away."

He left the room, leaving Kurt to think.

* * *

"So you're still going to be in this play…"

"…But you'll rehearse all your scenes with Sebastian by yourself?"

Kurt nodded at Tina and Chandler, the two started to become good friends when they had met in the auditions.

Chandler took of his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt as he spoke, "Umm, wouldn't that be a little hard?"

"Not really." Kurt shrugged, "I'm use to being alone."

Tina spoke next, "But what about your kissing scene?"

"Kurt has a kissing scene?" Chandler glanced at Tina with confusion. She nodded before carrying on,

"You can't rehearse that by yourself."

"I have plans for that." Kurt looked around the room as he spoke, he noticed Blaine sitting alone on the side of the stage, playing with his phone.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

The two nodded as he got out of his seat and walked to towards Blaine,

"Hey!"

Blaine looked up from his phone, "Hey…" There was an awkward pause before Blaine continued, "So have you thought about… you know…"

"Quitting the play?"

"Yeah." Blaine looked a little nervous.

Kurt sat next to him, "I have, and I've decided to rehearse by myself, maybe I'll be with Nick or Brenda at times but never with Sebastian."

Blaine gave a small sigh of relief, "At least that's something."

"I'm also going to talk to the writer, see if we can remove the kiss between me and Sebastian."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "The writer has no power over this play. The director makes all the choices."

"Well, I'll see if I can talk to him instead."

"The creepy Scottish guy is talking to Tina."

Kurt looked to where Tina and Chandler sat, "Hank. I wonder what mindless dribble he's saying to them."

Blaine looked at the three, "What does he normally talk about?"

Kurt watched Tina and Chandler look at him, Tina laughed loudly and Kurt looked back to Blaine, "Normally about me… and Sebastian, he's a little crazy."

"He keeps calling me Benny or Bob."

"I'm sorry." Kurt blurted out. Blaine looked confused so he carried on, "I'm sorry I made you think that I was going to start ignoring you thanks to this play, that I was going to spend more time with Sebastian."

Blaine just shrugged, "No problem." He noticed Hank walking up to them, "I think I'm going to leave now."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine left and Hank gave him a smirk, "Shouldn't have apologized."

"Shouldn't eavesdrop." Kurt attempted to get up and walk away, but Hank grabbed his arm.

"Should rehearse with Sebastian."

"How did you know I wasn't going to rehearse with him?"

Hank nodded towards Tina and Chandler, "Those two lovely people told me. They said they find me charming."

"You're engaged, you shouldn't flirt with others."

"Ah, but I didn't, I simply asked them what they were talking about, nothing much."

"Kurt!"

Hank and Kurt both looked up to see Sebastian coming towards them. Hank's smirk got wider, "I will now leave you two alone."

Hank ran to Olivia before Kurt could complain. Sebastian stood in front of Kurt,

"The hang up was rather unkind."

Kurt made no attempt to hide his annoyance, "You deserved it."

"We really need to rehearse." Sebastian started to look desperate now, "I really need your help."

"I'm rehearsing by myself, and cutting out the kiss." Kurt began to walk away, "My relationship with Blaine isn't going well thanks to you."

Sebastian raised and eyebrow, "You're gonna break up or something?"

Kurt paused with wide eyes, "Don't you dare take this as an opportunity to get Blaine."

Sebastian sighed deeply, "I've seen who the reserve is for the Mad Hatter. Honestly, he's less annoying than you but you're…" He looked down at his shoes, "You're a much better…"

"Right people!" The director shouted, coming into the room with the writer behind him, "We must get on with this, time for my favorite scene, the Caucus Race!"

* * *

Suddenly, the pool was getting crowded as birds and other animals fell into it: there were a Duck and a Dodo, a Canary and a Magpie, and several other creatures. Alice, the Mouse and the others swam to the shore and Alice saw a small little house,

"Is that your place?"

The Magpie nodded, "Oh yes, sweet love, it's small but it's cozy."

"It looks a mess."

The Magpie's eyes looked away nervously and said no more.

All of the animals were soaking and the Mouse, who seemed to be a person of authority among them, called out, "Sit down, all of you, and listen to me! I'll soon make you dry enough."

They all sat down at once, in a large ring, and the Mouse sat in the middle, Alice looked confused but sat down as well.

The Mouse cleared his throat "Are you all ready? This is the driest thing I know. Silence all round, if you please!" He began speaking in a loud tone, "William the Conqueror, whose cause was favoured by the pope, was soon submitted to by the English, who wanted leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria..."

The Canary made a loud groan.

"I beg your pardon!" said the Mouse, frowning, "Did you speak?"

"Not I!"

"I thought you did." The Mouse said with an angered tone, "…I proceed." He cleared his throat again, "Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him: and even Stigand, the patriotic archbishop of Canterbury, found it advisable…"

"Found WHAT?" shouted the Duck.

"Found IT," the Mouse replied crossly, "Of course you know what "it" means."

"I know what "it" means well enough, when I find a thing," said the Duck, "It's generally a frog or a worm. The question is, what did the archbishop find?"

Alice just sat there, slowly getting bored of the Mouse's speech.

The Mouse ignored the Duck and carried on, "…found it advisable to go with Edgar Atheling to meet William and offer him the crown. William's conduct at first was moderate. But the insolence of his Norman…" He paused before turning to Alice, "How are you getting on now, my dear?"

"As wet as ever," said Alice in a tired voice, "It doesn't seem to dry me at all."

"In that case," said the Dodo, rising to its feet, "I move that the meeting adjourn, for the immediate adoption of more energetic remedies…"

The Mouse looked disappointingly at Alice as the Dodo continued "The best thing to get us dry would be a Caucus-race."

Alice sat up, "What is a Caucus-race?"

"Why…" The Dodo smiled, "The best way to explain it is to do it."

The Dodo, Mouse, Duck, Magpie and Canary all jumped to their feet and formed a circle. Alice watched in amusement as the five ran around. They soon stopped forming a circle and started running wherever they pleased before the Dodo called out, "The race is over!"

They all stopped, panting, and all asked, "But who has won?"

The Dodo paused before shrugging, "Everyone!"

"But who is to give the prizes?" They all asked.

The Dodo pointed to a shocked Alice, "Why, she, of course."

Alice paused with confusion for a second before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a box of comfits. She handed them and the Mouse looked concerned,

"But you must have a prize as well, you know."

"What else have you got in your pocket?" The Dodo asked.

"A thimble," Alice said as she took it out.

"Hand it over."

As she did, the crowd watched as the Dodo solemnly presented the thimble, saying, "We beg your acceptance of this elegant thimble."

Alice tried not to laugh as she bowed and took the thimble, looking as solemn as she could.

Alice turned to the Mouse, who was looking tired, "You promised to tell me your history, you know." She said, "And why it is you hate… err… C and D."

"Mine is a long and a sad tale!" said the Mouse, turning to Alice and sighing.

"It is a long tail, certainly." said Alice, looking down with wonder at the Mouse's tail, "But why do you call it sad?"

The Mouse only growled in reply.

"Please finish your story!" Alice asked, but the Mouse only shook his head impatiently, and walked away.

The Magpie sighed, "What a pity he wouldn't stay!" She turned to the Canary, "Ah, my dear! Let this be a lesson to you never to lose your temper!"

"Hold your tongue!" The Canary said, a little snappishly, "You're enough to try the patience of an oyster!'"

"I wish I had our Dinah here, I know I do…" said Alice sighed, addressing nobody in particular, "She'd soon fetch him back."

"And who is Dinah, if I might venture to ask the question?" The Duck asked.

"Dinah's our cat. And she's such a capital one for catching mice you can't think! And oh, I wish you could see her after the birds! Why, she'll eat a little bird as soon as look at it!"

Alice covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had just said. The birds looked terrified and they became silent before the Magpie spoke in a hurried voice.

"I really must be getting home; the night-air doesn't suit my throat!"

The Canary nodded and pushed the Duck and the Dodo away from Alice, "Come away, my dears! It's high time we were all back at our house!"

They all ran off and left Alice all alone,

"I wish I hadn't mentioned Dinah!" she said to herself in a melancholy tone, "Nobody seems to like her, down here, and I'm sure she's the best cat in the world! Oh, my dear Dinah! I wonder if I shall ever see you any more…"

The sound of a falling building interrupted her and she turned to see the small house falling to the ground. Alice heard the four birds shouting in horror as their home laid a heap.

Alice suddenly felt a small guilt as she watched the sight, it stopped being fun and games now, but she didn't move towards the house to check on them, she instead began to cry.

After a little while, however, she again heard a little pattering of footsteps in the distance, and she looked up eagerly,

"Mouse?" She called.

* * *

_...If you're all very confused by the play... I just do what the writer did with added bits so... it's random_

_...I'm not sure how this went but I hope you liked it  
_

_Peace out.  
_


	7. The Writer's Office

_Hello, it's me and I have not much to saw other than thank you for reviewing and liking this story, it means so much to me._

_What I found out from the question I asked a couple of chapters ago, you all seem to love the Tea Party Scene of Alice In Wonderland, I have to agree, it is the greatest and funniest scene.  
_

_Moving on.  
_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

Kurt walked into an office that was in the theatre; he saw the writer slouched over a desk.

"Excuse me?"

The writer looked up with tired eyes, "Mmm?"

Kurt went straight to the point, "I need you to cut out Meredith and Mark's kiss scene."

"Can't do it."

"And why not?" He put his hands on his hips.

The writer sighed, "I'm not in charge."

"You wrote the play." Kurt argued, "Shouldn't you be the one who decides what is in it?"

"Yes, I wrote the play but I'm taking none of the credit." The writer went back to the work on the table, "Go talk to Mr. Egotistical Douchebag."

"What?"

The writer looked up again, "The director."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel but I think it would work better if the kiss was still in the play."

Only Kurt and the director were in the changing rooms, Kurt felt relieved to not have Hank wondering around but was getting frustrated at the director's stubbornness.

"Can't it just be a peck on the cheek?"

"No, no, no." The director shook his head quickly, "That would show nothing, it would be pathetic in my books."

"I don't want to kiss Sebastian Smythe!"

"You're not kissing me."

Kurt turned to see Sebastian himself standing in the doorway, "What do you mean?"

Sebastian strode forward, "I mean it's not us kissing. It's Meredith and Mark, a couple which has been struggling to keep a relationship going even though one's too controlling and the other is weak. They still keep pushing through it because they love each other too much to give up."

The director smiled, "You." He pointed to him, "...Well done." He clasped his hands together and left without saying a word to Kurt, who was furious.

"Why would you do that?"

Sebastian put on a blank face, "Do what?"

"Persuade him to keep the kiss scene?"

"Well, Miss. Doris Day, he didn't need much persuading." He smirked, "And like I said, we're not the ones kissing."

"We are!" Kurt cried out in annoyance, "Our lips are going to be touching, that means we're kissing and Blaine's going to get angr…"

Sebastian walked up close to Kurt, their noses almost touching, and murmured, "I'd much rather kiss Blaine if that's what you want."

"I wasn't asking that?!"

Sebastian pulled back, "Well then, stop complaining." He gave a half smile before walking away and called out, "See you at the rehearsals."

* * *

Kurt got his coffee and sat down next to Blaine, who glanced up at him before quickly looking back down again.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything."

"Did you even try?" Blaine mumbled before taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes. I asked both the writer and director, neither of them were any help."

"What about Sebastian?" Blaine stared at his coffee, "Did he try to complain?"

"He wanted to keep the scene. I tried talking to him."

Blaine raised his eyebrow, "Really? I thought he didn't like you."

"He does but he said it wasn't us kissing." Kurt frowned, "I'm just really confused about him right now."

"Don't get too attached to him."

Kurt laughed weakly, "Trust me, I won't."

* * *

"Mouse?" Alice called out.

It wasn't the Mouse, instead it was the White Rabbit walking around, looking anxious and muttering, "The Duchess, the Duchess, oh my dear paws! Oh my fur and whiskers! She'll have me executed; as sure as ferrets are ferrets! Where can I have dropped them?!"

A few seconds later the Rabbit turned to look at Alice and he frowned, "Why, Mary Ann, what are you doing out here? Run home this moment and fetch me my pair of gloves and a fan! Quick now!"

He pointed to where his house was and a frightened Alice left obediently without saying a word.

She rushed into his house, "He mistook me for his housemaid." She murmured, "How surprised he'll be when he finds out who I am."

"And who might you be anyway?"

Alice squealed in shock when she heard a voice from the top of the stairs. A dark haired woman stood there, with a traditional maid's outfit on. Alice gaped,

"Are you perhaps Mary Ann?"

"Indeed." She walked down the stairs with caution, "And you are perhaps?"

"Alice." She answered, "But the Rabbit thought I was you."

Mary Ann gave a small laugh, "Well, how funny. But he is very stressed so I guess he must…"

"I really don't care about his issues right now." She interrupted.

She stopped laughing and stared at Alice with an angered face, "And what did you want anyway?" Her voice was suddenly stern.

"The fan and gloves that belong to him." Alice said in a clear voice, "And get on with it."

"They're in the drawer." Mary Ann nodded towards it, "Now hurry up and get out before I lose my patience."

Alice quickly got the fan and gloves out the drawer but paused when she found a bottle.

"I know something interesting is sure to happen." She said to herself, "So I'll just see what this bottle does. I hope it'll make me grow large again, for really I'm quite tired of being such a tiny little thing."

Alice found herself getting bigger and bigger as she drunk from the bottle. Mary Ann screamed in fear and ran out of the house.

Alice had drunk half the bottle now and her head was pressing against the ceiling. She put the bottle down.

"That's quite enough, I hope I shan't grow anymore. I can't get out at the door. I do wish I hadn't drunk quite so much!"

She went on growing and growing and very soon had to kneel down on the floor. But she still kept on growing so she tried the effect of lying down with one elbow against the door and the other arm curled round her head. Still she went on growing and, as a last effort, she put one arm out of the window, and one foot up the chimney.

"Now I can do no more, whatever happens. What will become of me?" She sighed heavily, "It was much pleasanter at home when one wasn't always growing larger and smaller and being ordered about by mice and rabbits and maids. I almost wish I hadn't gone down that rabbit hole and yet, it's rather curious, you know, this sort of life." Alice smiled a little, "There ought to be a book written about me, that there ought! And when I grow up, I'll write one… but I'm grown up now." She sighed again, "At least there's no room to grow up any more here."

She stopped talking when she heard a voice outside.

"Mary Ann! Mary Ann!" The White Rabbit called out, "Fetch me my gloves this… Mary Ann? What are you doing out here?"

Alice heard the high voice of Mary Ann crying out gibberish before the White Rabbit tried to enter the house. He failed at getting into it and tried the window.

She heard a shriek and the sound of something crashing into glass. The White Rabbit had fallen into a cucumber frame.

"Mary Ann! Where are you?" He called out.

"Here! I'm coming!"

"Come and help me out of this!" He said in an angry tone.

Alice heard the sound of broken glass being moved before the Rabbit spoke again.

"Now tell me, what's that in the window?"

"An arm." Mary Ann answered.

"Who ever saw one that size? Why, it fills the whole window!"

"Sure, it does."

"Well, it's got no business there, at any rate, go and take it away!"

Alice heard whispering before both of them screamed and the sound of them falling back into the cucumber frames was heard.

The Rabbit shouted, "We must burn the house down!"

"If you do. I'll set Dinah at you!" Alice called out.

The Rabbit ignored her, "A barrowful will do, to begin with."

"A barrowful of what?!" Her eyes widened, "I'll put a stop to this."

She looked down to see the drawer, which contained little cakes.

"If I eat one of these cakes." She murmured, "It's sure to make some change in my size and as it can't possibly make me larger, it must make me smaller, I suppose."

She ate one and started to shrink. Soon she was small enough to get through the door. Alice ran out the house, past the shocked White Rabbit and Mary Ann and into a wood.

"The first thing I've got to do." She mumbled as she ran, "Is to grow to my right size again; and the second thing is to find my way into that lovely garden. I think that will be the best plan."

Alice looked around the wood until she found a large mushroom growing near her. She heard a cough and looked up to see a large caterpillar sitting on top of it with his arms folded and smoking a long hookah, not paying any attention to her.

* * *

The director clapped his hands together, "Amazing! Just amazing!"

Brenda gave a bow before jumping off the stage, the other actors simply walked off. The director looked at the sheets in his hand before speaking again,

"Oh and Kurt Hummel, may I please have a word with you?"

Kurt, who was sitting in next to Rachel, got up and walked towards him.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about it and maybe, because you feel uncomfortable about it, I should cut it out."

Kurt's eyes widened, "The kissing scene, you mean?"

The director nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Thank you, sir." Kurt smiled before moving away to tell Rachel. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Hank with an upset expression.

He chose to ignore him.

* * *

_Ta da!_

_...Yes, well, thank you for reading this. Next question:  
_

___Chapter Question: Who is your favorite Glee character  
_

___Peace out.  
_


	8. The Argument

_Hiya! Thanks for your patience, follows and reviews, you have no idea how much I love you. Everyone said that their favourite character was either Kurt or Sebastian and I think the same thing._

_Anyway... moving on...  
_

* * *

**Follow Me Down  
**

* * *

"Come on guys! Is that what you call acting? Put your heart into it!"

Brenda sighed loudly before saying her line again, "I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, sir… because I'm not myself, you see?"

"No, no, no." The director shook his head, "You're going to bore the audience if you say it like that."

Kurt watched the pair argue as he sat with the rest of the actors. Rachel was resting her chin on her hands, also watching the argument with a tired expression.

"The director's gotten really cranky these past few days."

Kurt nodded, "I think it's because since he cut out the kiss, the play is no longer what he wants it to be." He rolled his eyes as the director kept shouting, "I thought he'd get over it by now."

"Nope, welcome to show business." She smiled slightly, "At least Hank's not bothered by him."

Kurt eyes turned to him; he was sitting on top of a fake giant mushroom, pretending to smoke his hookah, not paying any attention to the director.

"So it seems."

Rachel decided to change the subject, "I was thinking maybe you and I should go over our lines tonight."

"I'm a little busy with some of the other actors."

"Then tomorrow? You seem so wrapped up in the whole Sebastian and Blaine thing that you barely rehearse."

Kurt looked at Rachel, "Alright then."

"Great." She smiled, "5pm, my house, you can stay for dinner."

Kurt smiled back before turning his attention back to the director as he stood up, "One more time… and if it isn't perfect I will…"

"It's okay, sir, we got it." Hank interrupted before the scene started again.

* * *

The Caterpillar finally turned and stared at Alice. They stayed like that for a minute or so before he took his hookah out of his mouth and spoke in a sleepy voice,

"Who are you?"

Alice looked confused at his choice of words but replied shyly, "I hardly know, sir, just at present… at least I know who I was when I got up this morning and at William's house… but I think I must have changed several times since then."

"What do you mean by that?" The Caterpillar replied sternly, "Explain yourself."

"I can't explain myself, I'm afraid sir… because I'm not myself, you see?"

"I don't see." He answered.

"I'm afraid I can't put it more clearly." She said politely, "For I can't understand it myself to begin with… and being so many different sizes in a day is very confusing…"

"It isn't." The Caterpillar interrupted.

"Well, perhaps you haven't found it so yet." Alice said, "But when you have to turn into a chrysalis, and you will someday, you know, and then after into a butterfly… I should think you would feel a little queer, won't you?" She asked.

"Not a bit." He said quickly.

She sighed, "Well, perhaps your feelings may be different and all I know is, it would feel very queer to me."

The Caterpillar shrugged, "And who are you?"

Alice groaned, "I think you ought to tell me who you are first."

He took a puff on his Hookah, "Why?"

Alice was about to give up and leave when the Caterpillar started to cough violently.

"You shouldn't be using that." Alice crossed her arms.

"Keep your temper." He murmured before taking another puff and, like before, coughing loudly. He spoke with a rough voice, "So you think you're changed, do you?"

"I'm afraid I am, sir." Alice said, "And I can't remember things as I used… and I don't seem to keep the same size."

"Can't remember what things?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Well, I tried to say…"

"Repeat…" He suddenly spoke in a loud voice, "You are old, Father William…"

"You are old, Father William…" Alice folded her hands as she continued,

_"`You are old, Father William,' the young man said, `And your hair has become very white; And yet you incessantly stand on your head- Do you think, at your age, it is right?' _

_`In my youth,' Father William replied to his son, `I feared it might injure the brain; But, now that I'm perfectly sure I have none, Why, I do it again and again.' _

_`You are old,' said the youth, `as I mentioned before, And have grown most uncommonly fat; Yet you turned a back-somersault in at the door- Pray, what is the reason of that?' _

_`In my youth,' said the sage, as he shook his grey locks, `I kept all my limbs very supple By the use of this ointment-one shilling the box- Allow me to sell you a couple?' _

_`You are old,' said the youth, `and your jaws are too weak For anything tougher than suet; Yet you finished the goose, with the bones and the beak- Pray how did you manage to do it?' _

_`In my youth,' said his father, `I took to the law, And argued each case with my wife; And the muscular strength, which it gave to my jaw, Has lasted the rest of my life.' _

_`You are old,' said the youth, `one would hardly suppose That your eye was as steady as ever; Yet you balanced an eel on the end of your nose- What made you so awfully clever?' _

_`I have answered three questions, and that is enough,' Said his father; `don't give yourself airs! Do you think I can listen all day to such stuff? Be off, or I'll kick you down stairs!'"_

The Caterpillar shook his head when she finished, "That is not said right."

"Not quite right, I'm afraid." Alice said in a weak voice, "Some of the words have got altered."

"It is wrong from beginning to end." He stated before having another coughing fit.

Alice waited patiently, looking more and more concerned with every cough he made.

He finally cleared his throat and spoke, "What size do you want to be?"

"Oh, I'm not a particular as to size." She quickly replied, "Only one doesn't like changing so often, you know."

"I don't know." Alice stayed silent so he carried on, "Are you content now?"

"Well, I would like to be a little larger sir, if you wouldn't mind… three inches is such a wretched height to be."

"It is a very good height indeed!" He replied angrily and stood upright so she could see he was exactly that height.

"But I'm not used to it!" Alice pleaded.

"You'll get used to in time."

The Caterpillar put his hookah in his mouth and said nothing more as he began smoking

Alice stared at him before he looked back at her in annoyance. After a minute he took the hookah out his mouth, yawned once before coughing slightly and climbed off the mushroom.

"One side will make you grow taller and the other side will make you grow shorter." He murmured.

"One side of what?" Alice asked him.

"Of the mushroom." The Caterpillar mumbled as he walked out of sight.

Alice looked thoughtfully at the mushroom he had been sitting on before breaking off a bit from each side. She then stepped on the Caterpillar's hookah and pressed down hard until it broke

"I hope he won't be too angry but I do think it will help." She said to herself before turning her attention back to the mushroom. She then proceeded to nibble the one in her right hand. "And now which is which?"

* * *

"I thought we'd never hear the end of that." Nick grumbled as him, Kurt, Sebastian and Brenda walked into his living room, "We gotta get this right before the director starts going nuts at us."

"Can we not talk about this?" Kurt asked, "I'm a little tired of it."

Sebastian got his script out of his bag, "Fine, princess, whatever makes you happy."

Brenda and Nick ignored the two as they also got their scripts out. Kurt sneered at Sebastian before opening his bag. He was shocked to find that his script was missing, he looked at the empty bag with a confused face.

"Where's my script?" The other three turned to Kurt as he desperately rummaged around, "I'm sure I had it in here yesterday."

"It doesn't matter that much." Nick mumbled, "Just share mine right now."

"But I'm sure I had it. Where could it be?"

Sebastian sat down on the sofa, "You probably left it at the theatre. Someone will most likely find it and hand it back to you. Now can we get on with this?"

Kurt sighed before sitting down next to Nick as Brenda started the scene,

"But there's plenty of room!"

Nick looked at Sebastian as he said his line and tried to keep a neutral face when he noticed Sebastian's concerned expression as he looked at Kurt.

* * *

Kurt waited outside Rachel's house patiently. He still hadn't found his script and was panicking slightly about what the director would say if he found out. He wondered if he would get kicked out of the play because of it but he then decided maybe he was just overreacting.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when Rachel opened the door, "Hey!"

"Hi!" Kurt hugged Rachel, "How are you?"

"Fine, come in." Rachel led Kurt into her house and they both walked up the stairs, "I would've invited Tina but my dads only made dinner for four people and…"

"It's fine, Rachel." Kurt said, "I understand."

"Alright, I'm just saying." They both walked into her room, "Also, you're going to love dessert, it's…"

Rachel looked down at Kurt's pocket; his phone was ringing loudly. Kurt smiled at Rachel awkwardly.

"I just need to take this call first."

She nodded, "That's okay, do you have your script?"

Kurt got out his phone, "No, I…"

"It's okay, you can borrow mine. I've already learnt all my lines."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her before answering the call, "Hello?"

"_Kurt?"_

"Blaine?" Rachel turned as Kurt said his name.

"_Hey, do you want to come round to my house?"_

"I'm a little busy." Kurt explained, "I'm practising lines with Rachel so I can't today."

"_Please? I really miss you. We haven't seen each other in ages."_

Kurt sighed before Rachel snatched the phone away from him.

"Yes, Kurt will come." Rachel put her finger up against her lips before Kurt could speak, "It's perfectly fine I promise… okay, bye."

She hung up before giving the phone back, "You really need to see him again."

"But I need to rehearse." Kurt answered, "I can see him another day."

"No, you will see him today, Kurt." Rachel spoke firmly, "You can rehearse with me some other time. I think you and Blaine are more important than this show."

Kurt gave up arguing and smiled weakly at her, "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

_Personal blah blah blah bit: My dad is a lot like the Caterpillar. Sadly, he smokes a lot and it does effect him... so here's a strange sort of tribute to him  
_

_I really hope you liked this._

_Chapter Question: What's your favourite episode of Glee?  
_

_Peace out.  
_


	9. The Bedroom

_Hiya!_

_So thanks for reading this and I love you and I've said this before I think but I feel the need to say this over and over and over again.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.  
_

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

As soon as Kurt entered Blaine's bedroom, after being let into the house, a pair of warm lips met his.

Kurt paused in shock before kissing Blaine back; he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Blaine broke the kiss and whispered softly without moving away from him,

"I've missed you so much, Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly, "Me too…" He stuttered, "But Blaine, I…"

Blaine shut him up as he continued to kiss him desperately, his hands began to comb through Kurt's hair. Kurt ignored his interruption and parted his lips as they kissed. Blaine then proceeded to suck lightly on Kurt's bottom lip, causing him to whimper.

After a few seconds, Kurt pulled back, "Listen, I think I really need to…"

"We should do it." Kurt eyes widened whilst Blaine stayed calm and chuckled, "Why do you look so shocked? We've done it before."

"I know, but it's usually planned weeks before and I…" Kurt looked at the floor, a blush formed on his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I've got to rehearse and as I much as I want to be with you tonight, I just don't have time."

"You had time to come round to my house." Blaine said with an upset expression.

"Blaine, I was going to rehearse with Rachel if you hadn't called." Kurt responded, "I have to…" He paused, "Okay."

"Okay?"

Kurt looked back up at him and nodded, "Let's do it." He pushed Blaine onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Blaine smiled widely before kissing him deeply, his hands moved down to unbuckle Kurt's belt.

Kurt pulled away for a second time, "I can't…"

"What?" Blaine groaned, "Why?"

"I'm just not in the mood today. Maybe some other time…"

"Because you have to rehearse?" Blaine asked, getting off the bed, "You are obsessed with that play, it's not healthy."

"We've had this discussion before, Blaine. It means a lot to me, don't you understand that?" Kurt's voice rose slightly.

"No, I don't. I just wish you'd pay attention to me. I'm you boyfriend, I should be more important."

"You are important." Kurt said as he stared up at Blaine, "But I really want to perform well, I've never gotten a good role in anything and this is my chance to have the spotlight. I can't be distracted."

Blaine paused for a few seconds before speaking in a quiet voice, "You think I'm a distraction?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" Kurt quickly got off the bed but Blaine walked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but if you think I'm a waste of space, maybe you should leave."

He crossed his arms and stared at the wall, attempting to hide his emotions. Kurt, realizing he didn't have much of a choice, mumbled 'goodbye' and left the room.

* * *

The theatre was packed with all the cast wondering around the place as the director was complaining to the writer.

Kurt was terrified as he walked up to him. He cleared his throat to attract the director and he turned around with an annoyed expression.

"Sir?" Kurt spoke with a soft voice, "Is there any chance I could get a new script?"

The director frowned, "Where's your old one?"

"I don't know, sir." Kurt answered, "I had it a week ago and I always keep it in my bag but it seems to have disappeared."

The director walked closer to Kurt, "Things don't just disappear into thin air, you know that, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"So it can't of just disappeared then."

"No, sir." Kurt felt embarrassed as he spoke.

"So you've lost it then?"

"I don't think so." He bit his lip for a moment before speaking again, "It was always in my bag."

"Do you realize how annoying it is when people misplace important things?" The director spoke louder than before, which got the attention of some of the cast, including Sebastian, "Because I work hard to get this play perfect and losing scripts is not going to help."

Kurt felt more and more nervous as the director got more angry, "I'm sorry, sir."

"I can easily print out another script." The writer suggested, "Just don't lose it again."

Kurt smiled weakly at the writer and nodded, "Thank you and I won't, I promise."

The writer nodded back, "Rightio, I'll be in my office."

The director collapsed into a chair with a loud sigh as the writer walked off, "Right, I think it's best if we move onto the next scene before I lose my patience."

Brenda ran onto the stage. Isa, a tall, ginger haired woman who playing the Pigeon, smiled sympathetically at Kurt before hopping onto the stage.

"Okay." The director spoke with a tired voice, "Begin."

* * *

"And now which is which?"

Alice squeaked as she started to shrink rapidly; she quickly ate a little from the mushroom in her left hand and as she swallowed, she began to get bigger.

"Come, my head's free at last!" She said in a delighted tone.

But her expression turned to horror as she looked down at the ground and found that all she could see was the top of trees covering her shoulders completely.

"What can all that green stuff be?" She asked herself, "And where have my shoulders got to? And oh, my poor hands, how is it I can't see you?"

Alice moved her hands as she spoke but with no result, apart from a small shaking under the trees in the distant.

She attempted to get her head down to her hands and found that her neck began to bend about easily in any direction. She looked around and heard a sharp hiss that made her move back.

A large pigeon flew near her face and started to beat her violently with her wings.

"Serpent!" She screamed.

"I'm not a serpent." Alice replied, "Leave me alone!"

"Serpent, I say again!" The Pigeon repeated and Alice saw that she was beginning to cry in anger, "I've tried every way, and nothing seems to suit them!"

Alice looked confused, "I haven't the least idea what you're talking about."

The Pigeon continued, "I've tried the roots of trees, and I've tried banks, and I've tried hedges." She cried out in a panicked tone, "But those serpents! There's no pleasing them!"

Alice said nothing and the Pigeon stopped beating her, "…As if it wasn't trouble enough hatching the eggs." She sobbed, "But I must be on the look out for serpents night and day! Why! I haven't had a wink of sleep these three weeks!

"I'm very sorry you've been annoyed..." Alice said with a sympathetic voice.

"And what happened to the Duchess and her child! I keep trying to protect what I have left! I can't let what happened to her happen to me! I cannot!" She cried, "And just as I'd taken the highest tree in the wood…" The Pigeon began to shriek, "And just as I was thinking I should be free of them at last, they must needs come wriggling down from the sky! Ugh! Serpent!"

Alice sighed loudly, "But I'm not a serpent, I tell you! I'm a…"

"Well! What are you?!" The Pigeon shouted, "I can see you're trying to invent something!"

"I'm a little girl!" Alice replied.

"A likely story indeed! I've seen a good many little girls in my time, but never one with a neck as that! No, no! You're a serpent and there's no use denying it. I suppose you'll be telling me next you never tasted an egg!"

"I have tasted eggs, certainly." She said truthfully, "But little girls eat eggs quite as much as serpents do, you know."

"I don't believe it." The Pigeon said in a horrified voice, "But if they do, why, then they're a kind of serpent, that's all I can say!"

Alice paused to think and the Pigeon shouted, "You're looking for eggs! I know that well enough and what does it matter to me whether you're a little girl or a serpent?!"

"It matters a good deal to me." She quickly replied in a calmer voice, "But I'm not looking for eggs, as it happens, and if I was, I shouldn't want yours, I don't like them raw."

The Pigeon paused in disbelief before saying in a soft voice, "Well, be off, then…"

She flew away back to her nest and covered it protectively, Alice watched as she looked around and flinched at any sign of movement, the Pigeon was obviously terrified of anything at that moment.

She watched with a feeling sympathy at the sight, "Whatever happened to the Duchess though? It's had such as grand affect on the Pigeon."

She nibbled the mushrooms until she was down to her usual height, "Come, there's half my plan done now! How puzzling all these changes are! I'm never sure what I'm going to be, from one minute to another!" However, I've got back to my right size."

Alice saw a little house in the distance, "Whoever lives there…" She said to herself, "It'll never do to come upon them this size, I should frighten them out of their wits."

Alice nibbled the right mushroom again and walked towards the house as she got smaller.

* * *

When the scene ended, the director made no comment and continued to stare at the script he had in his hand. Both Brenda and Isa looked at each other before shrugging and walking off the stage.

As Kurt made his way to the changing rooms to pick up his bags, the writer walked briskly up to him with a new script,

"Here you are. Be careful though, we wouldn't want the director cracking completely and turning into Jack Torrance."

Kurt stared blankly at the writer, "Who?

"The Shining?"

Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Stephen King?"

He continued to stare and the writer raised an eyebrow.

"You don't read much, do you?"

"No."

"It's fine. I don't go out much. I like the privacy of a book." The writer handed Kurt the script, "Don't lose it this time."

"I won't." He replied.

The writer smiled a little and left. Kurt walked to the changing rooms with a feeling of slight relief at having the new script.

That relief passed quickly as he entered the room and saw Sebastian knelt down over the remains of the Mad Hatter's costumes. Kurt's eyes widened and he screamed at him,

"Sebastian, what have you done?!"

Sebastian whipped his head around and stared back at him with panicked eyes, "It wasn't me, I swear. I came in and found it like this."

Kurt ran to his costumes and examined it, "It's torn to shreds! Why did you do this to me?!"

"It wasn't me. It looks like it's been cut with scissors." Sebastian explained, holding his hands up to show he wasn't carrying anything, "I'm sorry, Kurt, this was done by someone else."

"What proof do you have?!" He shouted at Sebastian.

"I've only just discovered this. Many people went to the changing rooms during the rehearsal, but you saw me in the theatre the whole time, I never left." Sebastian tried to stay calm as he spoke to Kurt.

"What am I going to tell the director?" Kurt spoke quickly as he panicked, "He's going to kill me…"

Sebastian knelt beside him, "If we hand this to the costume designer and ask her not to tell anyone, it can be fixed in about a week…"

"There's no time!" Kurt cried at him.

"Then I'll help you." Sebastian offered, "Come to my house tomorrow and we'll do it ourselves. I'll help you make up excuses as well for the director."

"Not with you!" He answered, "How can I trust you?!"

"Well, it's either let me help you or you'll get into trouble." Sebastian said in a more threatening voice, "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian before sighing, "Fine."

He nodded, "I'll take you to my place at 4pm."

* * *

_It seems that everyone has different opinions when it comes to their favourite Glee episode, I can't really decide on a favourite myself._

_I hope you liked this.  
_

_Chapter Question: What would you do if you fell down the rabbit hole?  
_

_Peace out.  
_


	10. The House

_Hiya!_

_Soooo... thanks for waiting, you all are lovely._

_A lot of you guys said you would either panic or have a tea party if you went then the rabbit hole... I've probably do the same thing (plus give a hug to the March Hare because I NEED TO)._

_So on with the show (...*sings* THE SHOW MUST GO OOOOooON)._

* * *

**Follow Me Down**

* * *

For a minute or two Alice stood looking at the house and wondering what to do next, when she noticed a note on the ground.

"For the Duchess. An invitation from the Queen to play croquet." She read aloud.

She then looked at the door before knocking on it.

She waited for a moment, before noticing that there was the sound of constant howling and every now and then a crash, like a dish had been broken.

"How am I to get in?" Alice asked herself.

The door then swung open and a plate came skimming out. She ducked and it hit a tree. She sighed loudly before opening the door and going in.

The door led right into a kitchen, which was full of smoke. The Duchess was sitting on a three-legged stool in the middle; she was hunched over, sobbing loudly. The cook was leaning over a fire, stirring a large cauldron which was full of soup.

"There's certainly too much pepper in that soup." Alice murmured.

Both her and the Duchess sneezed loudly. The only things that didn't sneeze were the cook and a large cat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Please would you tell me...?" Alice asked timidly to the Duchess, "Why your cat grins like that?"

"It's a Cheshire cat." The Duchess said between sobs, "And that's why. Pig!"

Alice jumped and the cook turned her head, mumbling, "She's talking to the baby."

"What baby?"

The cook pressed a finger to her lips before turning back to the soup.

Alice carried on, "I didn't know that Cheshire cats always grinned; in fact, I didn't know that cats could grin."

"They all can. Most of them do."

"I don't know any that do." Alice said very politely, so she would not upset the Duchess.

"You don't know much. And that's a fact." The Duchess said viciously.

Alice was about to respond when suddenly, the cook took the cauldron of soup off the fire and began throwing everything within her reach at the Duchess, who took no notice of them when they hit her.

"Oh, please mind what you're doing!" Alice complained.

"She won't notice anything any more!" The cook cried out.

"If everybody minded their own business." The Duchess said in a hoarse growl, "The world would not go round a deal faster than it does."

"Which would not be an advantage." Alice said, "Just think of what work it would make with the day and night! You see the earth takes twenty-four hours to turn round on its axes…"

"She won't notice." The cook shouted, "Not since…"

"Talking of axes." The Duchess glared at the cook, "Chop off her head."

The cook turned to the soup and Alice, rather anxiously, carried on, "Twenty-four hours… I think."

"Oh, don't bother me!" The Duchess wailed, "I never could abide figures."

She started to calm down a little before picking up a cloth from the table and holding it in her arms as if it were a baby. She started singing a quiet lullaby to it.

"Speak roughly to your little boy, and beat him when he sneezes: he only does it to annoy, because he knows it teases…" The Duchess paused, like she expecting the cloth to sing back.

Alice couldn't speak as she listened to the Duchess carry on,

"I speak severely to my boy, I beat him when he sneezes; for he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases. Wow, wow, wow…"

She stopped and smiled at Alice, "You may nurse it a bit, if you like."

She held out the cloth and Alice looked at her with a concerned expression, "Duchess, it's a…"

"Nurse it!" The cook shouted back at Alice.

"I must go and get ready to play croquet with the Queen." And with that, the Duchess gave the cloth to Alice and hurried out of the room before a frying pan that the cook threw hit her.

Alice left the house with the cloth. She looked upset as she stood outside, "I think she's delusional. The poor dear."

She left the cloth outside the door and walked away.

After a minute had passed with her wandering through the woods, seeing the Cheshire Cat sitting at the top of a tree, grinning widely, startled her.

"Cheshire Puss." She called, "Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"

"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to." The Cheshire Cat replied.

Alice frowned, "I don't much care where…"

"Then it doesn't matter which way you go." The Cat interrupted.

"So long as I get somewhere." Alice finished.

"Oh, you're sure to do that." The Cat replied, "If you only walk long enough.

Alice sighed, "What sort of people live about here?"

"In that direction…" The Cat pointed right, "Lives a Hatter and in that direction…" The Cat pointed left, "Lives a March Hare." He shrugged, "Visit either you like, they're both mad."

"But I don't want to go among mad people!" Alice remarked.

"Oh, you can't help that." The Cat shook his head lightly, "We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?" She asked.

"You must be." The Cat answered, "Or you wouldn't have come here." The Cat tilted his head, "Do you play croquet with the Queen today?"

"I haven't been invited yet."

"You'll see me there." The Cheshire Cat said as he jumped from the tree and disappeared.

Alice rolled her eyes before walking away.

"By-the-bye, what became of the baby?" The Cat startled her again as he jumped down from another tree, "I'd nearly forgotten to ask."

Alice paused before quietly saying, "I don't think there was any baby."

The Cheshire Cat nodded, "I thought so." He then went behind a tree and vanished.

Alice waited for a moment before saying to herself, "I've seen hatters before. The March Hare will be much the most interesting and perhaps as this is May it won't be raving mad… at least not so mad as it was in March."

The Cheshire Cat appeared again and she cried out, "I wish you wouldn't keep appearing and vanishing so suddenly, you make one quite giddy."

"All right." He smiled and disappeared again.

* * *

"How much longer?"

Sebastian sighed at Kurt as he drove, "About a minute, can you please be a little more patient or is that extremely hard for a prince…?"

"Stop it." Kurt said sternly, refusing to make eye contact.

Sebastian attempted to change the subject, "I think the director has calmed down a bit, he was nice to Katjaa."

"Yes, however, Katjaa was simply amazing as the Duchess." Kurt responded, "I don't think he's calmed down at all."

"We're here."

"Hmm?"

"This is my place."

Kurt looked out the window to see a rather large white house with two cars parked outside.

"Impressive."

Sebastian smiled slightly, "My parents thought about getting something bigger but they still wanted a place that felt homely…" He looked at his house and shrugged, "This seemed perfect for us."

"And the cars?"

"Both Jaguars." He answered, proudly, "Founded by Sir William…"

"Sir William Lyons in 1922. They're luxury cars." Kurt finished for him, "I help my dad with 'Hummel Tires and Lube' and I like to research the different cars that come in."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and nodded for Kurt to carry on as he grabbed the Mad Hatter outfit and got out the car.

Kurt followed him as he spoke, "One time, a guy came in with a Jaguar and I thought I was going to faint, I was around... 14 at the time and I had never seen one before. I think it might have been an R model, I can't remember exactly but it was still amazing."

Sebastian opened the front door to his house, "Well, I like a man who knows a good car when he sees one."

"Says the guy who tried to throw a rock slushie in my face." Kurt retorted.

Sebastian let Kurt walk in first, "I wish you would let that go." He mumbled.

* * *

Kurt watched as Sebastian worked on the costume; his sewing and how quickly he could attach the fabrics together impressed him. Sebastian also seemed lost in thought, his soft green eyes were…

Kurt's train of thought was stopped as a small knock was heard out the door.

"Hello Rita." Sebastian called out without looking up.

The blonde girl popped her head into the room, "Sebby?"

He looked up, "Yes?"

Rita kept silent as she was distracted by the costume on Sebastian's lap.

"Is that the…?" She grinned, "Can I wear it, please?!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows but had an amused expression as he spoke, "Err… it's a little… torn up."

"But you can wear the hat." Kurt suggested, handing it over.

The hat covered most of Rita's face when she put it on and she giggled, "Who turned out the lights?" The other two started to laugh as well.

She attempted to balance the hat above her eyes, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Because Poe wrote on both." Sebastian replied.

Rita pulled a cross face, "Sebby!"

"Sorry." He moved the costume away and spoke in a higher pitched voice, "Come, we shall have some fun now! I'm glad they've begun asking riddles, I believe I can guess that."

"Do you mean that you can find out the answer to it?" Rita said excitedly. Kurt smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Yes." Rita frowned as Sebastian went back to his normal voice and started working on the costume again, "It's because Poe wrote on both."

"Sebby!"

* * *

Kurt hung up the costume up in the changing rooms. Ray was watching with horrified eyes,

"The director is going to notice that easily."

"It's all I can do."

"You're going to get slaughtered by him." He said in a fearful voice.

"Lay off." Sebastian snapped back at Ray, "It's not his fault."

"Then who did it?" Hank murmured as he sat on the other side of the room.

"That's what Kurt and I are trying to find out."

Kurt studied the costume as he spoke, "You've helped me enough, Sebastian. I guess we'll just have to let it go."

"This is a serious issue." Sebastian argued, "We can't let it slide."

"We don't have any other option."

"And besides…" Ray spoke up, "If the director finds out we all know about this and didn't tell anyone… I don't want to lose my part…"

"Raymond Thomas, if you keep talking I will gag you with my tie." Hank interrupted, glaring at him.

Ray shifted uncomfortably as Kurt nodded towards him; "You actually made Hank angry, I didn't know he had any emotions other than smug."

Sebastian kept staring at the costume, "There's nothing we can do right now except wait." He turned towards the others, "And we must keep this a secret. Only Kurt is allowed to tell his friends."

"Might I suggest…" Ray responded.

"Suggest nothing." Sebastian said in a serious manner, "We can't let the director find out. Alright?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Rachel and Tina looked concerned after Kurt told the story to them.

Rachel spoke first, "That's sabotage!"

Tina spoke second, "That's so sweet!"

The other two looked at Tina with puzzled expressions.

"Well, it is though." She responded, "Sebastian sticking up for you and helping, I thought you two hated each other."

Kurt smiled and put on a strong Scottish accent, "Hate is a strong word, young lady." Rachel giggled slightly before Kurt continued in his normal voice, "But I think Sebastian and I have gotten use to each other these past few weeks."

"I can tell." Tina answered.

"So who do you think did it then?" Rachel asked, "I'm guessing someone from your changing room since they have an advantage of getting to your costume and script easily."

Kurt thought for a bit, "Well, Ray seemed eager to tell the director…"

"No." Rachel laughed, "He wouldn't sabotage your stuff if it put him a risk of his role."

"Hank, maybe? He is rather odd." Tina suggested.

"He's in his 30s." Kurt mumbled, "A fully grown adult."

"So?" Tina answered, "He's immature."

"Possibly. Who else is there?"

"Sebastian?" Rachel guessed, "He seems pretty suspicious at times. He 'found' your costume torn up, he was willing to help very quickly, sticking up for you when you two use to dislike each other. Think about it."

"I…" Kurt looked away from the two, "I don't know about him. Part of me really hopes it's not him."

"Why not?"

Kurt paused for a moment before saying, "Never mind. Come on, I need to get home before Finn eats everything in the fridge."

* * *

_Though I have everything planned out for this story and I'm loving your ideas for who did it and what's going to happen next and it makes me really pleased that some of you guys seem interested in what's going to happens._

_Chapter Question: If you had to join up the Alice In Wonderland characters with the Glee characters (for example, Kurt Hummel - Mad Hatter), who would you put together?_

_...if that makes a lick of sense._

_Anyway, bless your face._

_If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you._

_Peace out._


End file.
